


Free

by intothemoors



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Everytime, Gen, Hurt Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Hurt Toothless, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Gore, why can i not write a happy fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothemoors/pseuds/intothemoors
Summary: They loved to fly. They were free.Even as they fell.





	Free

“Hiccup, you need to stay here! The boat from the Bronze Boars tribe will be here soon,” Stoick the Vast said. “And as the heir you need to be there.” Hiccup rolled his eyes.

“It’ll be fine dad. Toothless and I haven’t gone flying today and you know how restless we get. It’ll be quick!” He told his father. “Just a quick circle around the island. We’ll be back before you know it!”

Stoick sighed, realizing that he couldn’t win this one. “Fine.” Hiccup smiled happily.

“But,” Stoick said, tone stern.”You will be back in one hour, you hear me? One hour!”

Hiccup laughed and nodded. “Yes, sir!”

He hopped up on Toothless’ back, who let out a happy warble. Hiccup looked back at his father and grinned. “Thanks, dad.” His father smiled, and nodded.

“Go on then! You’re wasting time!” And then his son was gone, his happy shouts of excitement as he shot through the air with his best friend reaching the Chief’s ears. He smiled again.

* * *

 

The screech of the night fury drew the entire village's attention. It wasn’t strange to hear the night fury calling, roaring and whistling. But this wasn’t joyful.

The villagers looked over to just in time to watch in horror as the black silhouette of the dragon fell, flailing wildly, and the shape of the Chief’s son falling next to him.

They hit the ground near Raven Point.

 

* * *

 

As the villagers finally got close to Raven Point, the healthy tree tops became broken tree tops, and those became destroyed tree trunks as they got closer. Then they saw the boy and dragon.

Toothless’ legs were shattered, and his wings had holes ripped through them, his body shot full of arrows. His ribs seem to have been broken in multiple places, and he looked like he’d dragged himself from where he had landed over to Hiccup.

Hiccup’s body was completely broken. Bones broken beyond repair. Blood soaked through his shirt around the arrow in his back, and dripped from his mouth, his face tracked with tears. His eyes were open, full of pain.

But they were also filled overwhelmingly with love.

His arm was outstretched, palm out. Toothless’ snout was pushed into the boy’s palm. They both died smiling, looking into the other’s eyes, so much love and happiness through the pain.

Stoick dropped to his knees and cried.

 

* * *

 

It turns out that the Bronze Boars tribe had seen Toothless flying through the sky, and shot him and Hiccup down. They were tried for treason, and executed.

One large funeral pyre was lit, with Hiccup and Toothless lying side by side.

Stoick didn’t speak a word as the funeral was held. He cried. They all mourned.

 

* * *

 

They loved to fly. Oh, how they loved to fly. In the sky, they were _free_.

Their bond was strong, stronger than anyone else. But in the sky, they were one.

So when the arrows shot out, cutting through the dragon’s wings and into his body and the boy’s back, when they fell through the sky, when they hit the ground with a thud and a crunch, they were one. _Free._

They walked together.

They flew together.

They fell together.

They died together.

_They loved to fly._

 

 

 

_**Vége** _

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha yeahh
> 
> i had this idea early today, and uh, heeere we are! sorry


End file.
